Invader Zim: Spiraling Stars
by MadhouseFunhouse
Summary: In this tale Zim is stuck between Keef and Dib in a love triangle situation. Though faced with another factor, something that hinders him, sent to him from the Tallest, sends all three into a spiral. Its impossible to tell who he'd end up with.
1. Chapter 1

Rain fell heavily upon the sidewalk, making loud noises as lightening flashed and danced across the sky. It would be breath taking to those who loved rain. However, Zim did not. He stood at the Hi-skool entrance. He had to get home but was stuck there, watching the tiny droplets of death patter onto the sidewalk.

He sighed heavily, mumbling profanities under his breath. He really had to get home, he had to call his Tallest. Zim's eyes found the ground, if they pick up. That was always the question. If they answered. They seldom answered his calls anymore, making Zim very uncomfortable when they did. He still acted sure of himself, but would go quiet and say his name a lot in context.

He almost missed the fact someone opened an umbrella behind him and took his hand. His thoughts almost made him not look over, but he willed himself to. Zim then found a tall redheaded boy leading him the way home. He wanted to object, but at least he would get home quickly since the umbrella shielded him from the rain.

Keef was smiling widely, "Sorry to drag you along buddy, but I know how much you hate rain. I bought this umbrella for you. We can walk home together now."

Zim looked away, his haughtiness apparent, "I'd prefer we don't. Well unless it rains. Otherwise stay away from the almighty Zim!"

He chuckled happily, he felt very optimistic, "Alright pal! At least it rains a lot!" They came up to the neon green home, and to the front steps, "Can I come in buddy?"

"Why on Irk would I let you of all meat stinks inside?" Zim asked as he unlocked the front door.

Keef actually frowned and felt uncomfortable as he spoke, "W-well I did help you Zim. Usually normal people are thankful and invites their helper inside."

Zim's eyes widened, and he silently cursed the fact he had to be normal, "Fine for a bit, but Zim has an important call to make later. So make this visit quick."

Keef smiled very widely. The bit of a beard he had on his jawline moving with that smile. Zim rolled his fake violet colored eyes and opened the door yelling in, "GIR we have company!"

GIR immediately took this as a sign that maybe he should put on his disguise. He quickly put it on then ran to the door to greet his master and the redheaded young adult. He smiled up at them as he yelled, "Buzz!"

Zim would've face palmed if Keef wasn't there. However, he simply ignored his robotic servant and led Keef into the kitchen. Figuring food was a great thanks and a quick way to get Keef out with as few words as possible, he began to dig in the fridge.

Keef sat at the table and smiled even more. His eyes were on Zim's posterior the entire time he was bent down. He had been like this since he reached his early teens. He had watched Zim as more than a buddy, and found himself amazed at Zim's features as they grew older. To him he was truly beautiful.

Zim stood and turned, eyes widened as he saw Keef staring. He didn't mention it despite himself and sat down. He slid some waffles to Keef and told him to eat them. Keef looked at him then down to the plate and began to eat. It took no time at all before Zim was pushing him out the door, saying goodbye.

Zim slammed the door and turned to GIR, "Zim finally got rid of that human worm…GIR go anywhere, I'm calling my Tallest."

Zim then turned to the screen as the robot left, switching it on, he waited.


	2. Chapter 2

Zim sat still as the communicator kept ringing. After about six rings he began to give up. However, just as he reached to cut the line the screen flickered and Purple's violet eyes could be seen. Then the taller alien backed up growling, "Since when is it a Tallest's job to fix things?" His high pitched voice was filled with anger.

Zim swallowed thickly, shifting his balance from one foot to the other. He thought out his words carefully, "Hello my Tallest, where is Tallest Red?"

Purple looked to the screen, and then around himself, "He was here a minute ago. But anyway why are you calling? Anything wrong? You take over humanity yet?"

Zim shook his head sadly, "No Zim hasn't, but he is very close! I can just see the pig creatures bowing down to the all mighty Zim!" He realized he had gotten worked up and tried to calm his voice, "I called because I'm supposed to give you an update. Everything is stable here, there that's it! Have a nice day!"

Zim reached to quickly hang up, but before he had Purple stopped him, "Hey wait! Zim, Red and I have been talking."

Zim paused, hand froze in air, "Eh, talking?" This peeked his interest.

Purple maliciously smiled, "We have decided to send you a little present for many years of service. It'll arrive shortly. Don't question the instructions given and if it is successful you are to give updates weekly."

Zim saluted, "Yes sir my Tallest, sir!" He felt almost too excited to pull this off, but he manage.

Purple smirked then hung up, leaving Zim in salute. Zim stood there for a long time. His hand remained in place. Until finally he managed to relax and allow his back to relax and his hand to join his hip. He hadn't been that tense in years. Strangely he liked the idea of seeing his Tallests weekly. The idea of them finally paying attention was very welcoming. Even the Tallest seemed sincere and without contemptuous resentment towards Zim.

He looked back at GIR who was seated on the couch, despite the order to leave the room. The robot had at least been quiet. Zim couldn't help but smile at him. He sat next to him and pulled the tiny bot into his lap. GIR was confused by the sudden happiness, but hugged onto his master, "Puppy!"

Zim pet his cool metal head, optimism very plain, "Yeah, puppy."

OoOoOoO

Days passed by seamlessly. Zim let his excitement take over as he stayed at home, waiting for his package. He almost lost hope in the idea of getting the gift. He sat there, beginning to sulk. He was about to give up on the forth day when he heard a loud noise in the front yard. He jumped up and ran to the door opening it.

Zim smiled like a giddy teenage girl as he picked up the small package that had crashed into his front yard. He squeaked and passed it between hands, it was really hot! He carried it in hurriedly and threw it onto the kitchen table. He sighed in relief as the almost molten heat left him.

He stood there and waited for it to cool. As the package turned from a reddish color to a dark gray he knew it had to be okay to open. He slowly turned the knob on the lid, allowing the pressurized air inside to escape, creating a hiss. He shivered at the cool air that was generated.

As he stood there he pulled the lid away. Now able to see inside he looked, eyes finding a syringe and it note. He took the note first and read it,

"Zim,

This syringe contains your gift. It'll make something interesting happen. Be careful to follow instructions printed on this container. Notify Tallest Purple when you have completed the steps listed.

1.) Take the syringe

2.) Find a soft spot in your skin

3.) Inject into site

4.) Lay down until something happens"

Zim stared at the note for a long time before he took out the syringe. The liquid inside was crimson with white chunks. Zim realized it had to be DNA of a sort, but of what? Had to be of something strong, he assumed. Despite Zim's haughty personality, he still was very willing to become even more perfect. So following orders he stabbed the needle into his stomach after little contemplation.

The pain was abominable, but he held it there and injected the entire substance into himself. After a moment he took it out and quickly dressed his own wound.

Feeling woozy already Zim went to the couch and laid down. He waited and waited for results. When none came he simply allowed himself to fall asleep. It had been a long week after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Dib sat in class, staring at that vacant seat. Zim wasn't in his seat, and Dib being Dib assumed the worst. Zim never missed skool, he began to internally panic. He hasn't been there in days! Even if Zim had slowed down on human domination lately that doesn't mean this was a good sign.

Zim, why did his name fill his thoughts? Was he just that worried for the jade skinned boy? No, he had to just be worried about Earth! This couldn't be just for that creature! Yet as he thought this, he felt his face heat up. He sat back and looked up at the ceiling as his mind wondered, maybe he went home? Strangely these thoughts caused Dib to feel terrible. Home, would he leave so soon? Why should Dib care? He shouldn't, he hated Zim. Yet here he was, sketching him onto notebook paper, the question marks adorning him making the sketches worse to see let alone doddle.

Home, did he go away?

OoOoOoO

Zim began to wake up. His spooch was doing flips and there was a party in his mouth. One where everyone was throwing up. Zim groaned loudly and sat up, hand on his stomach. Except his stomach wasn't like it was the day before, it was swollen and pained.

Zim's eyes widened, and his antenna stood on end. He looked to GIR who was rolling on the floor, and yelled, "GIR! Call Tallest Purple!"

GIR stood and saluted happily, "Yes sir, ma'am!"

Zim growled at him, as he skipped to the television and began to type in the Massive's number. Zim tried to stand as GIR called, but found himself hindered to the point of uselessness. He groaned and looked to the screen as it flickered away from the Angry Monkey Show, and to the Tallest's face.

Purple smiled at Zim, "So, how did it go?"

"I can't even stand up! Zim is feeling sick, and it hurts!" Zim complained loudly.

Usually Zim would never yell at a Tallest. This time it seemed warranted. He felt angry, and needed someone to vent to. Heat streamed to his face as he yelled, making his face blue with a blush. Purple of course noticed and frowned deeply, "Interesting, I also am seeing a swollen stomach. Is it hard or soft? How bad is the pain?"

"These questions won't help Zim!" Zim yelled at him with a growl, "What did you do to me?"

Purled was disturbed, not expecting Zim to be so mad, "You can't walk…you are hurting…oh my." He smiled again, "Nothing just wait it out Zim" he obviously knew exactly what was happening.

Zim began to shout louder, "You tell me what the Hell is wrong or I'll go there and kill you myself!"

Purple chuckled, "See you in a week Zim." Then the line was cut.

Zim growled, "That stupid-" he sat back and sighed trying to calm down, "How could I speak to a Tallest like that? What's wrong with Zim?"

"You're terrible!" GIR jeered happily. He didn't understand the gravity of the situation. Neither of them did.

Zim looked at the door now, he needed help. Help from his…pal.

OoOoOoO

Keef was happy to come over to his best friends house. The shock of the invitation was a pleasant surprise.

He figured Zim had a good reason for inviting him over. Let it be that he was bored or just lonely. Keef just knew it had to be something adorable. He found Zim just so adorable.

He was finally at the green house. The last time he was here Zim had wanted him gone so quick. He just couldn't believe his luck. Zim inviting him over!

Keef opened the door as though he lived there. He stepped inside, but his smile turned into a frown. There was Zim, laying on the couch, pale, and sickly.

Zim looked up at him with almost hungry eyes, "Ah, Keef. Come in, hurry. Zim needs a word." His voice was wavering a bit.

Keef, without questioning it; sat right next to Zim. He felt his heart thud in his chest as Zim addressed him. This was a dream come true. But this was no time to celebrate, no, now Keef had a best friend to look after. He cleared his throat and spoke, "W-what's Zim? Why is your stomach so pudgy looking? Are you sick?"

Zim sighed, "I don't know," he paused scratching his wig, "Zim just knows I need help. Zim is having trouble standing. I'm weak and sick. So I need my-my-my b-best buddy to help me."

Zim immediately wished he didn't say 'best buddy', because Keef got a starstruck look on his face. Uncomfortable, Zim looked away. This was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever have to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Dib stood frozen. His golden eyes scanning the green home. He contemplated sneaking in, but couldn't budge. His violet haired sister who stood next to him grew quickly impatient. He had been like this for half an hour now, and she had promised to bring him home everyday. In case the boy had gotten himself in trouble. Gaz didn't care if her brother got into trouble, but she did care about the cut in her video game time. Her golden eyes wanted to cut him like daggers, arms crossed firmly across her chest. Her foot was tapping as she waited.

Gaz finally had enough and grabbed his arm, dragging him away, "You can visit your boyfriend later! We're going home! I can't believe I missed video game time just to stand outside of Zim's house!"

Normally Dib would fight with her over this, but this time submission just felt natural. He couldn't get himself to go up those steps. He couldn't get himself in that door. It was a lost cause. Besides Zim likely wasn't planning anything. Dib found it very likely Zim was just being lazy. Yeah that was it, lazy. He wasn't building a robot, or infecting millions with a bio hazardous virus. He was just laying in bed. Though as Dib thought this he felt it sounded all wrong.

Dib sighed and turned to Gaz, walking with her. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, and marched on, despite all doubt.

OoOoOoO

Zim was laying in bed, angry and still in pain. He was barking orders at both Keef and GIR, as he felt very needy. He yelled for pillows, and food. He wasn't afraid to yell for pillows being fluffed or for feet being rubbed. Being Zim, and felt a need to be treated like royalty.

Keef had run around frantically to obey every order. Goofy as he was, he tripped a lot and ran into things, but he was very happy to help. He felt he was getting closer to Zim thanks to his running around. So he continued to help out, and in the end it was all over.

Zim finally calmed down at the end of the day, and laid back onto his pillow. He had his hands on his stomach as he rested, pain finally gone, and his swelling had slowed. He had his eyes closed, but was awake.

Keef stopped his running around once he realized Zim was relaxed. A smile spread across his lips as he went and sat on the bed with Zim. It was so strange to him to see Zim like this. So cute looking.

He watched Zim rest for a long silent moment. The picture of him in his mind was just so perfect. So familiar. However, something was off, "Zim?"

"Hmm?" Zim hummed, not opening his eyes.

"Are you a girl?" Keef blushed a bit as he asked, "Because I think I know what's wrong, well if you were. But if not that's okay."

Zim's eyes opened as he looked at Keef, trying to see where he was getting at. He finally spoke after an awkward moment, "Technically I'm male. But in a way I could be considered female by most of you meat stinks. Now what do you think is wrong with Zim?"

Keef took that as his answer, "Zim I think you might be…uh well, might be…pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

Zim stared at Keef for the longest time. He got that look on his face. That look that meant he had no idea what in the world Keef could mean. Wasn't that what humans did when they blew up all big and looked like they had too much snaking? Zim had not snacked that much, so the idea was what seemed to be a false one. Zim growled a bit and sat up, "Keef, Zim had not eaten too much! So Zim is not pregnant."  
Keef frowned deeply, "Zim you don't have to eat to become pregnant. Buddy it happens during intercourse, you know sex."  
Zim tried to consider this. The things he had learned about this sex, were just things from school. There was a class over it, and teens often spoke of it as recreation. That's all he really knew, but now he found out it also made women over eat, "Interesting, but I haven't had the sex. So that couldn't be it."  
Keef sighed as he crossed his arms, "But that's the only explanation! Did Dib and you get bored and decide to go ahead or what?" He hated the idea of Dib having his Zim, but it was the only valid explanation.  
Zim noticed the pure anger in Keef's voice and frowned, "No Keef, I hate the Dib. Based by my studies on sex, I'd have to like him to do it. So why would Zim degrade himself and let the Dib have his way?" By now he was simply copying the words of a teen girl who was in his class.  
Keef groaned, leaning on Zim, "Then what could it be?"  
Zim was silent a long moment before he found himself asking, "What could DNA do? I mean foreign DNA."  
Keef sat up to the suggestion, "It depends on where it is inserted, but it could make you become pregnant. Why?"  
Zim's eyes widened and he stood quickly, well as quick as he could with how weak he was; and dashed into the kitchen. Without further thought he went to the elevator inside his fridge. Then it sunk down as he pressed the button. His mind was alive with fear as he descended down.  
Once at the bottom, Zim got out of the elevator and ran into the operating room. He quickly laid on the metal table as he yelled, "Computer! Scan Zim now!"  
The computer groaned, "What am I looking for?" It didn't care much for its master.  
"A disease, a tumor! Anything! Its in my stomach and its touching my spooch!" He yelled up.  
"Oh, kinky. Commencing scan." A light went down from the ceiling and began the slow scan. In this time Keef had GIR lead him down stairs. Once he saw Zim on the table he frowned and went to his side, "Zim? What is this place? Are you okay buddy? You kinda ran off."  
Zim looked up at him with a frown, "What if you're right Keef? I don't want to get fat!"  
Keef tugged at his collar uncomfortably, "Uh, when you're pregnant that's not fat. Its a baby. A cute little baby!" He had a glimmer in his eyes, "I love babies and if you're pregnant then I'll be like an uncle! Uncle Keef!"  
Zim blushed darkly, "A baby? Those things are gross."  
Keef shrugged, "Gross but cute. You'd be a beautiful mom!" He then realized what he said and blushed darkly, "I mean, uh…"  
Zim found a smile form on his lips, "Beautiful eh? Can't be that bad then."  
Feeling he had dodged a bullet, Keef returned to the previous question, "What is this place?"  
"My normal human bathroom." Zim replied.  
Keef nodded, looking around, "Interesting, where's the toilet?"  
Zim's eyes widened, and he began to answer, but before he did the computer spoke. It startled them both, "I have the results."  
Zim sat up and looked at the ceiling, "What is it?"  
"Well sir, it appears you're carrying life." The computer began, "you are pregnant." 


	6. Chapter 6

Keef was smiling widely. Pregnant, Zim was pregnant! The thought was close to impalpable. Dib would be so happy! He knew it had to be Dib, he was the only man who hung out with Zim after all. Keef found his eyes studying Zim, how had he gained so much baby weight in so few days? Maybe the child was growing very well. He hoped so. He was very excited to see it already. Keef's debonair personality went switched on. The pit of his stomach was burning a bit, as his smile got wider, "When are you telling Dib?" He had to ask.

Zim gained a distant expression, "Dib? Why would Zim tell him? Its not his, at best its a tumor. Not life. It'll pass, this deleterious being won't stay here for long enough to tell the Dib. At worst this impediment on my life will only last a few weeks."

Keef frowned largely, finding it very sad how Zim didn't accept this, "Zim this child is not going away. Its apart of your life now. That's what happens when you have sex." He was getting worried that Zim would become implacable, since soothing him was hard or impossible to do.

Zim sat up, his abstinent nature taking over as he spoke, "Zim didn't take place in such debauchery. Zim hasn't even spoken to the Dib in weeks!"

Keef looked very perplexed by this statement, he had to take a moment to deliberate his next words, "Then where did the baby come from? People don't just get pregnant out of nowhere Zim. That just doesn't happen."

Zim stood shakily, all movements inert, "It did happen this time Keef. Believe me. Zim hadn't tried sex, Zim hardly knows what sex is!"

Keef blushes, wishing he was a bit more impudent, "Oh, uh...do you want me to explain?"

Zim considered this and nodded, any time was the best time to learn something new, especially when he was at risk of becoming obtuse.

Keef awkwardly began to to tell him the best way he could, trying his best to propitiate Zim's opinion. He knew that even if Zim was a zealous being, he'd still at least consider reason. At least he hoped he would.

OoOoOoO

Dib laid in bed, his eyes scanning the ceiling. Everything on it was familiar, and hadn't changed in all the years he had lived there. His face held a morosely filled expression. He had hoped these feelings would've been obsolete by now, but they were as powerful as ever. The feelings of loneliness.

When Dib's mind began to wonder, he felt taunted as it went almost immediately to Zim. These thoughts were at first torpid, but soon grew voracious. Weak, but ending up needy, and insatiable.

Dib sat up, his body trembling a bit. Maybe he should go after Zim again. Then maybe he could be at peace. Though his xenophobia was what had been stopping him. In these past years fighting with Zim had gained more of a threat. It became more frightening to sneak in thought the years. Zim had gotten smart over time, and showed his intelligence constantly. This intelligence was what stopped Dib's visits.

Embitterment filled Dib, and he growled. Zim was able to sit in that big lab by himself without a single worry, while he had to sit there and think about him, with nothing else to do! The condescending alien was too comfortable on Dib's planet! He couldn't have that! So standing quickly, Dib crossed the room to his desk. Violently he grabbed a notebook and began writing down his plan. Zim would never see this coming.

OoOoOoO

It was the next morning. Keef, acting as jovial as always; was picking out Zim's clothes, as he hummed an unnameable tune. Zim was sleeping in after a long night of explanations and thrown chairs. This gave Keef time to think out their day. He planned on talking to Dib about the baby before the day was over. He had to know, since Keef was still sure he had to be the father.

It was strange to think of Zim as a girl. It made Keef uncomfortable to assume such a thing, but he couldn't just assume the other. That would make Keef call Zim an alien, and that was Dib's job. Keef had a large distain for the idealistic conventionality of conforming to Dib's idealizations. Then again, they seemed completely preposterous anyhow.

Keef found a frown fill his face, as his arms relaxed from folding the shirt he had picked out. His mind began to reason with him. In his earnest thoughts, he found the possibility shamefully filled with facts. He wanted to dismiss the fact that Zim was an extraterrestrial so easily, but it became ponderous. He could simply ignore this, but he must. It would be a strain on their relationship if Keef was calling Zim an alien to his face. If he wasn't, it would just be hurtful, and mean. Keef didn't want to be either of those things. So he decided to stay quiet until Zim would tell him himself.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Well guys I've decided I've made you wait long enough, so I'm finally posting to this story and I may finish it. Thank you guys for the support and I hope you enjoy!)

"I see, and how did you come to fins out about this pregnancy?" Purple asked with a quizzical expression.

Zim was very uncomfortable speaking with his Tallest after the week of Keef he had just endured. Keef had dragged him around the city in search of infant wear, and furniture. He was tired out, and could only think of how harsh he had previously been to his leader. He swallowed thickly, and shifted from one foot to the other, "Well I have a human slave here. He tells Zim things, and it turns out pregnancy is a big market here. He knew without the use of technology."

Purple nodded, his violet eyes scanning Zim's form, "Are you going to allow it to be born?"

Zim hugged himself tightly, "Zim guesses. But you must tell me, what kind of DNA did you give me?"

Purple recoiled to the question, turning away a bit, "Well it was the human DNA you scent me. I was curious how it would affect you. It appears I was right to wonder."

"So it was some sort of science experiment?" He felt his voice crack once he reached the word science, he didn't like that idea at all.

Then the realization hit Zim, like a ton of bricks. The DNA he had scent was Dib's, meaning this was Dib's offspring. In conclusion meant that he was holding his enemy's seed. He felt disgusted. That wretched being was the father of his mistake.

Purple noticed Zim squirming by his suggestion, and found a bit of pleasure in it, "Anyway, despite what is happening, you are still to report weekly. Tell us if there is any complications, or if you need anything. Well tell me, Red is too busy for this."

Zim looked up, and despite himself, managed to ask, "Busy with what exactly?"

"Things, just don't bother him." Purpled growled a bit. He found Zim was asking too many questions.

Purple reached over, "Anyway, goodbye Zim." Then he hung up before Zim could respond.

Zim stood there for a long time before he was able to move again. The word experiment was stuck in his head, and the idealization of a little Dib in his spooch just made it hurt. Dib hated him, and he was supposed to hate Dib, so how was he supposed to feel about a little Dib? He supposed he'd never know until said creature was born. Then hr knew, somehow; he'd just know.

Zim sighed heavily, and joined Keef in the living room. He could swear the human never slept, as he was up, cleaning the house as though he was trying to not think of something. Zim found it quite awkward to have him cleaning on all fours like that, but then again he found he didn't mind the view for whatever reason. He cleared his throat, getting the ginger's attention, "Uh, tomorrow we shall return to going to skool."

Keef smiled, "Are we going to tell Dib about the baby there?" He expected the usual 'no' he had come accustomed to, but he only got a weak and tired expression, and a light hearted shrug.

Keef stood and went to Zim. He towered over him by a whole foot, but still managed to be on his level, by binding his knees, "Zim, what's wrong?"

Zim blushed, never being eye level with Keef in years, this really was different. He looked away before he spoke, feeling shy all of a sudden, "Well Zim has realized that Dib has to be the father. But, do we have to tell him?"

"Zim, the only way were not telling him is if we have a devious plan to make it look like someone else is daddy. Because right now you're showing a lot." Keef spoke very matter-of-factly.

Zim sighed, knowing where he was getting at, "So, uh. Would you like to be its...'daddy'?" He muttered, very unsure to even feel about this.

Keef's eyes lit up, and his smile grew three times bigger, "I can be the dad? You'd choose me over Dib? Oh, Zim I love you!"

Zim shivered, remembering his last run into the human affection. However, he turned and managed a fake smile, "Yes, Zim is great, now go fetch me some snacks."

Keef hurried to the kitchen without another word. He was excited to be with Zim like this. He had always wanted to be with Zim. He slowed his sprint, and turned back to the jade skinned boy, "Zim, I'm sorry to bring this up while you're hungry. But, are you human?"

Zim became wide-eyed to the question. How did Keef know? He thought he was keeping his secret well, "If I am an alien?" He asked.

Keef was perplexed, "Well, I'd still love you. But I just want to know the truth Zim. I won't tell anyone."

Zim stared at his green eyes for a long time. Then he looked down, "Yes Keef, I am an alien. No I'm not planning on taking over Earth at the moment. Zim is simply being normal for now."

"Were you ever planning on taking over the Earth?" Keef asked. His heart was beating hard in his chest.

Zim sighed and nodded instead of answering out loud. He felt something rise up in his spooch, something highly unfamiliar. Was this what guilt felt like? It hurt, and burned all at once, and made his lip quiver. He finally reached up and took off the wig he had been forced to wear for a few weeks, and took out his contacts. His antenna stretched, being thankful for the air, as his eyes adjusted once again without the itchy contacts. Zim was fearful of what Keef would think of him now. Would he still admire him? Would he still even speak to him?

The worries were over as soon as Keef laid a gentle hand on Zim's cheek, caressing it. Zim blushed heavily and looked up at the human, who was smiling brightly back down at him. Slowly the human leaned in, and brushed his lips to the Irken's. Zim found his face turning more blue, not daring to speak. He didn't want to ruin this moment, not now, not ever.

Hoping he was doing this right, Keef allowed his lips to just stay close to Zim's, and pressed against them as he spoke huskily, "Zim, you're more beautiful than before. I like you better like this."

Zim felt swoon, and relaxed a bit. Keef took this opportunity and kissed Zim softly upon his lips. Their first kiss was not at all awkward, in fact it was warm, and sweet. The two melted together into a tight hug. Even if Zim was unfamiliar with this humanly custom, he still found a deep pleasure in it. He even began to purr softly. Keef was tall, was athletic, and was here with him. But as they stopped kissing, a small bit of realization hit him. He was everything an Irken would want, but he wasn't Dib.


	8. Chapter 8

Dib watched the most disgusting thing in the world. At least to him. He was at skool, and Keef was with Zim. Not only with him, but holding him close by his hip. He had his hand in his back pocket, turning heads. Dib felt furious, how dare he touch Zim in such a way? Who did he think he was? Even Zim looked uncomfortable!

Then Keef stopped and began to move Zim's hair out of his eyes. Why would he do that? Zim wears his hair like that yo hide his big eyes! Dib growled, why wasn't Zim stopping him?

Then it happened, and Keef kissed Zim's forehead. Zim blushed a bright bluish color, and smiled weakly. Dib now knew what was going on. He knew now why Zim didn't fight Keef. Obviously he was blackmailing the smaller teen. That much had to be true.

In a rage, Dib stalked over to the two, and pulled on Zim's arm, dragging him close to himself in a rough manner, making the smaller male yelp. He growled at Keef, and before he could stop himself he began yelling, "How'd you do it huh? What kind of dirt do you have on him? Stop taking advantage of him! You fucking waste of time!"

Keef was thrown off by his sudden yelling, "Dirt? Dib, I don't have anything on Zim. He's my boyfriend."

"Bullshit! Zim hated you! He always had! Why the fuck would he date you? Hell if he'd date anyone it would be me, not you!" He then covered his mouth, but it was all too late. He already had spoken his mind to the point of giving up his biggest secret. One even he didn't know.

Zim blushed darkly, looking between the two boys. His spooch began to burn again, and he placed a hand on his rounding stomach, "Dib, I…Keef, Zim…" then suddenly he tore away from Dib, and ran. He didn't care where, he just had to get away.

Dib and Keef spontaneously yelled, "Zim!" Then looked at each other in anger.

Keef growled, "Look what you did!"

"Me? Look what you did, fucktard!" Dib yelled at him very loudly.

Keef turned and began to run after Zim, Dib again cursed and ran after him. However, soon they both lost the Irken easily in the large hi-skool. Dib panted hard once they stopped, Keef was still looking around, "Where could he have gone?"

Dib sighed, "Hard to say…why are you calling him your boyfriend? You know what he is right?"

Keef turned him, a bit pale, "Well, I do. But, either way it's none of your business. Zim is mine."

"Zim is not a piece of furniture, you do not own him." Dib grumbled, "Why is he dating you?"

Keef looked down and swallowed thickly, "Well uh…Zim is…he needs someone right now."

"Why?" This peaked Dib's interest, not expecting Keef to say something like that, "Zim had never needed anyone before."

"Well…he's uh…pregnant Dib." He paused before adding, "Pregnant with your child."

OoOoOoO

Zim had found the closest place to hide. He sat alone in the dark locker room, tears streaming down his pale face. He had never felt so emotional. He didn't know how to feel about Dib causing a scene in the hallway.

His mind was racing, and his body was hurting. The child within was moving, reminding him of why this was happening. He wished it had never come to be, and wished that the Tallest would've sent it to some other Irken. However, it was here. It wouldn't be going anywhere. Zim knew he couldn't get rid of it. Not now, not ever.

Zim heard the door open, but didn't bother looking up, not wanting to show his face to who it was. A soft hand lightly pet the top of his head, and the person huffed as they sat down next to him. They did not speak to each other, which was fine with Zim. It gave him time to calm down before he looked at whoever it was. It was Dib, who still had his hand on Zim's back, petting it softly. Zim watched his expression, expecting the earlier anger it once held. However, this anger did not happen, instead it was just silence and the distant look of a melancholy teen.

Zim opened his mouth to speak, but found no words. The silence hurt more than the words ever would, so when Dib finally spoke Zim felt a strain release. Dib's voice was soft, like a baby's hands, "When were you going to tell me?"

"I-I wasn't Dib." He looked down at the floor again, knowing Keef didn't keep his mouth shut.

Dib took in an unsteady breath, "How did it happen? When did it?"

Zim continued to stare at the floor, "A few weeks ago. Zim was sent a package from his Tallest. It was your DNA Zim had sent them. I injected myself with it, not knowing what it was."

Dib continued to lightly rub, "So it was all a mistake then? That's okay. But, Zim you should've told me. I'm disappointed that I didn't know until Keef told me. It hurts ya know?"

Zim finally faced him, "hurts?" He didn't ever think he'd ever hear Dib be so open with him, "I'm sorry."

Dib smiled weakly, and kissed his cheek, "Its okay, no more secrets, okay?"

"Okay." Zim mumbled softly.

He promised even if he was sure that one day there will be secrets. It was in his nature after all.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a sight to see. Zim, Dib, and Keef sitting at the same table, eating the same dinner. It was a silent dinner, an awkward dinner. Zim couldn't really find an appetite, instead he shyly looked between the two.

The air was thick as Keef began to break the silence, "Zim you should eat. The baby needs it."

Dib picked at his food, "What do you know? You didn't even believe he was an alien."

Keef straightened his back, "I know enough to take care of him. He'll be hungry later and more likely to eat something unhealthy. So simply I am suggesting he eats for the baby's sake. But if you want it to die, be my guest Zim,don't eat. Dib doesn't want that child."

Dib slammed his fist down on the table, standing up, "Fuck you! I want it more than you! You're just a whiny little bitch who can't get his own fucking boyfriend!"

Keef also stood, growling as he spoke, "Why don't you back off? Zim is mine, he has chosen me!"

"He's not a trophy dip-shit!" Dib yelled, "He can change his mind!"

Zim was staring at his plate, then began to slowly sink down under the table. It was another way to hide as the boys fought out their differences. Truthfully Zim didn't know what he wanted. In fact he didn't want to choose. He wanted things to be calm. He wanted to have both boys around despite the years he had hated the both of them. He loved them now. More than anything he had ever loved. He hated the child within. He wanted it gone more and more.

Dib was the first to notice Zim's absence. He grew concerned and looked around, "Zim? Where'd you go?"

It took Zim awhile to pop his head over the corner of the table, "Down here. Zim was hiding. Is the fighting over?"

Dib relaxed his shoulders, and carefully went over helping Zim up from the floor, "You don't ever have to hide from me Zim. I'm sorry if we scared you."

Keef joined his other side, looking highly concerned, "Yeah, sorry dearest."

Zim looked between the two, the child again moving thanks to the excitement, "Its okay. Can you two please stop fighting. Keef, Dib is the father of my child. Dib, Keef knows more about infants than you. Please be friends, for it."

They looked at each other, never thinking they'd ever have Zim tell them to be friends. But both sighed and shook hands, despite themselves.

GIR had run in during this conversation, and was sitting on the floor, playing with his metal feet. When the situation was defused he looked up at the three, "I like babies!"

Zim looked down at him,and chuckled a bit, "Yeah. But no touching it GIR."

"I'll eat it's head!" He laughed in his mechanical voice.

Zim shook his head, huffing a bit. He found he didn't like that suggestion at all. He found he cared.


	10. Chapter 10

Zim stood, staring at himself. He was just like always, but his stomach was slightly extended. It wasn't enough to show he was pregnant, but enough for anyone to notice. It was strange to see this bulge. It made Zim feel a bit fat. Another body, yes, he felt he was in someone else's body. He sighed heavily and felt his abdomen. A smile found his lips as he rubbed lightly. He had felt a bit of movement, and found happiness from it. Despite his feelings towards the pregnancy, he didn't blame the child. In fact he was already getting attached.

Zim heard the door behind him open, but he continued to just think. Deep in thought, he hardly noticed the soft hug that came from behind. However, curiosity took over, and he looked up from his stomach to find a brightly blushing Dib. He was tempted to yell at him. He liked catching Dib off guard, and that would surely do the job. Nevertheless, he stood there, and let the embrace continue.

Dib swallowed thickly, and finally broke the silence, "Zim, is it healthy for the baby that you're still…" he trailed off, not wishing to bring up anything too awkward.

Dib had dug his own grave already though. Peaking Zim's interest, Zim couldn't help but ask, "Still what?"

Dib looked away, and hugged on tighter, "A virgin? I know your species isn't so much different than mine. Usually women have sex to get pregnant. Is it the same for your kind?"

"I think so. But Zim is fine without your sex. In fact Keef taught me about it. It seems gross. Very bacteria filled." Zim replied matter-of-factly.

Dib shifted uncomfortably, "Zim it's a normal thing to have sex. Its good for the body, and can make giving birth easier. At least that seems logical. I'm not saying you have to, or to whom you should. I'm just giving a suggestion. If you don't think you want to, that's fine."

Zim gave him a look of disbelief, "Is the Dib trying to get into Zim's pants?" He had gotten the term from Keef, "Either way, Zim is perfectly alright with having a child without losing my virginity. But, if it comes to it, I'll have sex."

Dib was blushing madly, "What? No! Where the hell did you learn to talk like that?"

Zim shrugged, "Keef was very thorough with his lesson. Anyway, Keef is chosen to be my boyfriend. So I should give it to him if anyone."

The raven haired teen looked away, "I'm the father Zim. You need to give me a chance before deciding on such a strong thing. What happens if one day you realize Keef doesn't love you?"

"What if you started hating Zim again?" Zim pointed out, feeling uncomfortable.

Dib hugged on tighter, "That would never happen."

Zim looked down and tore away from him, "I would say prove it, but then I'd likely regret the outcome. Dib its hard to trust you. You have hurt Zim in more ways than anyone before. You blew up my base twice!"

Dib was flushed, "Hey! That was a mistake!"

"What about the army of zombies in my lab?" Zim crossed his arms, looking unamused.

"Hey I apologized about that too!" Dib yelled, realizing he had filled about five rooms with the walking dead at one point. At least he cleared them out.

Zim looked away, "The robot bunny who ate GIR?"

"GIR is fine, anyway those things are in the past Zim. I'm not out to get you. I'm your friend." Dib reached out and lightly grasped his shoulder, "Please believe me."

Zim slowly looked back at him, his face turning a light blue thanks to their close proximity. He swallowed thickly, "Zim will try. If you will."

Dib smiled wide and hugged onto him tightly, "Thank you Zim you won't regret this!"

Dib then released to realize how close his face was to Zim's. The heat between the two was as though the sun was standing next to them. Dib was beginning to blush, not knowing how to react. He found his head moving closer to Zim's, and before he knew it his lips had melted to Zim's in a sour-sweet kiss. One neither of them saw coming.

Dib was the first to melt into the heat of the moment style kiss, his reflexes kicking in as he hugged onto Zim's waste, pulling the Irken closer. Zim eventually found peace with the kiss and joined Dib in the heated passion. This was the product of many years of hidden feelings, and bottled up emotions.

Dib found his body moving for him as his arms lifted Zim by his legs, forcing him to straddle him. He then put him on the bathroom counter, never breaking the kiss in the meantime. Zim didn't mind the change in location, in fact he welcomed it. Dib continued to kiss, feeling highly dominant. He began to bite Zim's bottom lip, forcing a gasp from the smaller male. Then he put his tongue into his mouth, using it to search it's sweet and hot caverns. Dib found his mouth to taste more like candy, the saliva burning his tongue in the best of ways. Zim felt the same burning sensation, causing a purr of pleasure to escape, his body feeling almost instantly turned on.

Dib found his hands pulling off Zim's shirt, finally breaking their kiss. Once it was off Dib began to kiss and nibble on Zim's throat, up and down his jawline. Zim's purrs were filling the room as Dib began to tug down his tights, bringing them down to his ankles, exposing all the right parts. It took Dib a minute to familiarize himself with Zim's slit, but once he hand he sunk down to his knees, smiling up at Zim, who was panting, and flustered.

Zim was watching him through half lidded eyes, wondering what he was doing down there. Then he gasped as Dib began to lick into his slit. Again to Dib this burned his tongue, and tasted sweet. Like a child who had just gotten a lollipop, he licked quickly and without mercy. He wanted to taste every bit of Zim at this point.

Zim found his fingers tangling in Dib's hair, his back arching as small squeaks and moans escaped him. He had never felt anything so good in his entire life. Keef was wrong, sex was one of the greatest sensations in the world.

Dib groaned as his tongue lapped at Zim. His pants were becoming impossibly tight. He relieved himself of them quickly, and stood, positioning himself with little thought. But before sealing the deal he did decide to come with a warning, "This will hurt at first."

Before Zim could respond Dib thrusted his entire length into him. Zim cringed and cried out loudly, his body filling with the pain. Zim instinctively hugged onto Dib around his neck as Dib continued to lightly thrust into him. Dib had, had sex before, so this was nothing too new. Except the person he had sex with was actually a girl, unlike Zim who was called a him. It felt very different, much more natural to Dib as he thrusted in deep, hearing the cries of his small partner.

Zim began to feel the pleasure of Dib's advances, and began to relax as time went by. He moaned lowly, Dib's name dancing on his lips more than once. He had found that Keef was no longer in his thoughts. It was just Dib.

Dib began to go faster, the friction causing both of them to moan and spasm in pleasure as Dib found Zim's version of a G-spot. Dib knew if he kept hitting it, sparks would fly. So he did, and hard. Dib's cock began to pulsate as his body began to cringe. He was getting close.

Zim's antenna bounced with him, and his body was tightening. His cardiac spooch was thumping hard, his mind gone. This was it, and he knew it. This was the ultimate moment in his life.

It ended as suddenly as it began. Dib released everything he was worth into Zim. He filled him to the brim with his seed. Zim was panting hard, as he had also climaxed, his body feeling worn. Both boys laid on each other, pants loud, and arms around each other. It took awhile for Dib to finally convince himself to pull out,and when he finally had it spilled onto the floor a bit.

After they cleaned up a bit, Zim found his mind filled with thoughts. The first being of Dib, but eventually he found them shifting to, what would Keef think?


End file.
